


can't help falling in love

by helplesslynerdy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/pseuds/helplesslynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wants to give Killian a special quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't help falling in love

A click of a lock.

Sweep of door.

“Swan?”  


She hisses, shushing herself as the match in her hand singes her fingertip. 

A thud. “Oof! _Bloody_ -” Scuffling, as Killian makes his way down the dark hallway. “Emma, why are all the lights off? Did the blue ox get at the power again-”

As he turns to the dim light from their living room, his question dies on his lips.

Candles are placed about the room, casting a nigh-ethereal glow. Emma turns abruptly, her skirt swirling about her knees, her hands up against the table behind her. She’s a vision in white and black- his Swan with her golden hair cascading in waves down her back.

They stare at each other- her foot slowly trailing behind the other, his throat working against the lump suddenly blocking it.  


“What’s all this then?” he asks, voice low.

She shrugs, not quite meeting his eyes. “Surprise?”   


“It is that.” He closes the distance between them, but not enough to be touching her. “What’s the occasion?” As she finally meets his eyes, he nods, encouraging her to answer.  


Her mouth quirks at the side, “It’s a quiet moment, and I wanted to...try something.” As he reaches for her she spins away again, her hands going to the box behind her. A scratch, and soft piano music begins playing.  


Shoulders tensing briefly, she faces him, one hand in the air palm up. “Dance with me.”

A grin spreads across his face as he meets that hand with his hook. Instead of taking it, her arms abruptly wrap around his neck. Against his collar she whispers, “Like this.”

His hands that have been suspended mid-air come to rest at her waist. She begins to sway to the melody, and his arms, surer, draw her in closer. She nuzzles his neck, he rests his cheek against the top of her head.

He feels a soft buzz at his collarbone before he realizes she’s speaking to him, and he hums questioningly into her hair.

She clears her throat and raises her chin to his shoulder. “It never made sense to me before.”

“What didn’t?”  


“This.” She leans back, taking in his cocked eyebrow before continuing. “The songs, the dancing, and...just everything.”   


And it would be easy to make more of it. 

To expound upon how she’d changed his life, made him a better man. 

But he doesn’t.

He trails a thumb down her cheek, smile gentle, before pulling her back into their dance-embrace. 

And as the woman’s voice from the music box swells, he hears another, rarely-heard voice join in.

_‘Cause I can’t help_

_falling in love_

_falling in love_

_I keep falling in love_

_with_

_you._

**Author's Note:**

>  _I don't own_ Once Upon a Time _or its utterly delightful characters._


End file.
